


Happiest Place In The Universe

by sparksearcher



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparksearcher/pseuds/sparksearcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trip to an amusement park has a bit of a snafu, trapping the Doctor and Clara on a Ferris wheel.  Fluff turns to smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiest Place In The Universe

"Doctor, this is all your fault."

 

"My fault?  Clara, how in the world did you come to that conclusion?"  He looked at her, completely bewildered.

 

"You're the one who brought us here."

 

"Well, you're the one that wanted to go to an amusement park," the Doctor countered.  "That makes it your fault."

 

"Really?"  Clara folded her arms across her chest.  "Because when we were down there," she pointed at a space 100 yards below them, "you were taking credit for the trip.  Or is it my fault now that something's gone wrong?"

 

"I didn't say that.  I also didn't not say it either, but that's not the point."

 

Clara hugged and turned away from him.

 

The day had started well enough.  Clara had been pestering the Doctor to take her to Disney World for days, claiming it was the happiest place on Earth.  He finally relented, under the condition that they go to space Disney Universe instead because Space Mountain would be much cooler.  Now that he thought about it, he had felt a little queasy after that ride, but it was still fun.  Clara had purchased them matching hats with mouse ears, and the Doctor even left his on long enough for her to snap a couple pictures.  Although on the surface he looked like he was scowling, his eyes gave away his amusement.  They spent all day meeting characters, screaming on the rides, and eating fair foods.  The Doctor even won Clara a large stuffed snowman, a character from that stupid animated musical she routinely subjected him to.  Cold or Frigid or whatever.  True, he cheated to win, but he argued that the games were rigged anyway.  They decided that their last ride of the day would be the Ferris wheel.  The ride started smoothly enough, until their little car reached the top and it came to a shuddering stop.

 

Clara had grabbed his arm tightly.  "What's happening?"

 

"I don't know."  The Doctor had tried leaning out of the cart for a better view, but Clara pulled him back from the edge.  He had swatted her hands away.  "I'm not going to fall.  Looks like it's broken.  Better get comfortable.  I don't think we're leaving any time soon."

 

That was an hour ago, and the park crew did not seem any closer to getting them down yet.  The Doctor shifted restlessly, clearly displeased with having to sit still for so long.  He started rummaging through his pockets.

 

"At least the view is nice," Clara commented lightly.  IN truth the view was gorgeous.  They could see the entire park and several miles past it as well.  It was just starting to get dark, and all the rides below them were lit up.  If Clara was being honest with herself, it was actually pretty romantic.  The entire day felt like a date out of a fairytale, which she supposed is why she wanted to come to Disney in the first place.

 

The Doctor made a noise of agreement in his throat, but didn't move his gaze away from her.  He held out the bag of candy he had stashed away earlier, and Clara smiled as she helped herself.  "And the weather's nice."

 

This time Clara agreed, even as she hugged herself.  "Still not completely dry from Splash Mountain," she admitted.  It had been the Doctor's request, even though he insisted afterwards he didn't know it was a water ride.  He had also tried to bail out on the ride, but Clara argued that they would have waited in line for nothing, so he grudgingly got into the seat behind her, after leaving his jacket in the cubby for passenger belongings.  She had considered ducking at the last second to let the Doctor get an even larger face-full of water, but he chose that moment to lean closer, and she shuddered when his breath ghosted against her ear.  They both ended up soaked, and Clara blushed every time she caught herself staring at the way his clothes clung to his lithe form.  Just thinking about it now made her shiver.

 

Without hesitation, the Doctor removed his jacket and draped it across Clara's shoulders.

 

"You don't have to do that," she argued, secretly delighted that he was letting her use it.

 

"Can't have you catching your death, now can I, Clara?  My clothes dried much father than yours did anyway."  His fingers found the buttons, and he fastened it to keep her warmer.  "Why don't you get some rest?  It'll be a long walk back to the TARDIS when we finally do get down."

 

Clara slid across the bench seat to be closer to the Doctor.  He lifted his arm to allow her to snuggle into his side, head against his shoulder.  His arm settled on her shoulder, and Clara wrapped both arms around his waist.  She sighed in contentment.  "Doctor?"

 

"Yes?"

 

"Thanks for today.  I'm having a great time."

 

"Up until this ride, you mean."  He was carefully stroking her arm through his jacket.

 

Clara shook her head.  "Even now, it's still a great time."  She stretched up to kiss his cheek.

 

The Doctor's face burned.  They became far more affectionate with each other since their Christmas reunion, but he still wasn't used to public displays of intimacy.  Then again, the closest people were far below them, so this could count as private.  He nuzzled his cheek against her hair. "I'm glad," he whispered.

 

A laugh escaped Clara's throat when a loud crack sounded and the sky lit up in red.  Another crack, this time accompanied with blue lights.  "I think we got the best seats for the fireworks."  She smiled broadly, giving the show most of her attention.

 

The Doctor, however, was staring at Clara, completely entranced.  He could see the fireworks reflected in her eyes, making them sparkle more than he thought possible.  "The best," he agreed dreamily after a beat.

 

Something about his voice made Clara tear her gaze away from the display, and her breath caught at the intensity in his eyes.  She felt warm all over from his smoldering look.  The Doctor pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear and cupped her face in his hands.  His gaze flicked from Clara's eyes to her lips and back.  Clara wished for him to do what she hoped he was considering and held perfectly still as he slowly closed the distance between them.  He paused when he could feel her breath on his face, and she gave him a small smile in encouragement.  The Doctor licked his lips nervously, and Clara's eyes were drawn to his tongue.  This gave the Doctor the push he needed, and he gently pressed his lips to hers.

 

Inwardly, Clara was ecstatic as she smiled against his lips.  She tended to be the first to initiate anything between them, stealing kisses during their down time that he eagerly returned.  The Doctor only kissed her first after rough trips, particularly if she had been in danger and he sick with worry.  As soon as the TARDIS door closed, he would have her pressed against the wall, desperate kisses willing her to understand what he couldn't say yet.  How much he cared, needed, loved her.

 

Now, the Doctor traced his tongue along her bottom lip, imploring her to open for him.  Clara happily obliged, moaning as he explored her mouth.  Her fingers tangled in his hair, pulling him closer as the kiss deepened.  The Doctor traced his fingers down her sides, coming to rest on the buttons of the coat wrapped around her small frame.  He broke the kiss and pressed his forehead to hers, silently asking permission.  Clara's eyelids fluttered, and she nodded her consent.  His clever fingers made quick work of the buttons, and he pulled her in for another kiss.  Clara shrugged the coat off, letting it land on the floor of the car before encouraging his hands to feel her breasts.  The both moaned as he squeezed her, and she unzipped his hoodie, tossing it on the floor as well.  She leaned backwards on the seat, her grip on his shirt pulling him to lay on top of her.  The Doctor was hard against her, and Clara arched under him.

 

"Clara," he gasped, starting a trail of hot kisses down her neck.  He unbuttoned her blouse and mouthed her nipples through the fabric of her bra.  The Doctor parted from her long enough to pull his shirt off, eager for skin to skin contact.  He hissed in pleasure as Clara raked her nails down his back.  Her hands clamped down on his backside, encouraging him to rock against her harder.

 

"Doctor, please" Clara begged, undoing her skirt.  "I need you."

 

He nodded, moving off Clara to gently pull her on the car bottom before kneeling between her spread thighs.  The Doctor hooked his fingers into Clara's panties, and she lifted her hips to allow him to remove them.  He unzipped his trousers, lowering them and his boxers enough to take himself out.  Clara's fingers wrapped around his length, and he bit his lip to keep from crying out.  She stroked him gently, and he pulled her in for a searing kiss.  The Doctor positioned himself at Clara's entrance.  "You're sure?"

 

"Positive."  Anything else Clara may have wanted to say was cut off by her keening as he pushed inside her wet heat.

 

In the future, the Doctor would enjoy making Clara writhe beneath him as he made her come again and again.  For now, he would have to be satisfied with one orgasm, unsure of how long they had.  Clara wrapped her legs around his hips, raising her own to meet every thrust.  He whispered her name repeatedly as he kissed everywhere he could reach.  Clara Clara Clara Clara Clara.  Forehead, cheeks, lips, jaw, neck.  The Doctor could feel the tell-tale tightening in his body and knew he was close.  He could feel Clara contracting lightly, and he pushed in faster, deeper, harder, determined to bring her to completion first.

 

Clara sank her teeth into the Doctor's shoulder when she came, proverbial fireworks exploding in her head to match the ones outside.  Her walls clamped down on his length, and then he was falling over the ledge with her.  They laid panting for a few minutes, trying to find their voices.

 

"That was amazing," Clara whispered.

 

The Doctor nodded, pausing to press a kiss to Clara's lips.  "You're amazing."  Another kiss.  "I love you."

 

"I love you too."  This time she kissed him, but it ended abruptly when their cart started moving.  "They fixed it," she whispered before they exchanged a look of panic.  Clara and the Doctor quickly redressed and fixed their hair as best as they could.  They still looked disheveled, but at least it looked like they had only been kissing.

 

The park manager was waiting for them on the platform, apologizing profusely for the inconvenience and insisting they accept passes to come back another day.  They agreed, insisting that they had a good time even with the Ferris wheel snafu. 

 

Hand in hand, they walked back to the TARDIS.  The Doctor unlocked and opened the door, motioning for Clara to enter before him, but first he tugged her close to himself and kissed her deeply.  He smiled into the kiss.  "I think I understand why this is the happiest place in the universe."

 

"Most magical, maybe," Clara corrected.  "But I think the happiest is inside the TARDIS.  Now what do you say next time we dress up as characters from one of the movies instead of wearing mouse ears?"

 

"Have you gone bananas?" the Doctor asked, even as he fought a smile.  "Maybe.  Within reason. "  He changed the subject as he piloted the TARDIS to the time vortex.  "Where to next, boss?"

 

Clara grinned.  "I think it's time for a Disney movie marathon.  Starting with _Frozen_."  She headed for the corridor knowing the Doctor was right on her heels.

 

He sighed.  "I'll make the popcorn," he offered.

 

"Don't pretend to hate it.  I saw you mouthing the lyrics last time."

 

"I did no such thing.  He smiled wickedly and his voice lowered.  "But maybe I could be persuaded."

 

Clara pressed him against the corridor wall and kissed him breathless.  "To hell with the movie."  She opened the closest door and pushed him into his bedroom.  "Let's make our own magic here."

 

The Doctor grinned.  "To the happiest place in the universe."


End file.
